


【46】二千字

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 1





	【46】二千字

电梯门关闭前一秒夏之光才跨进来，伸手要按六楼，发现数字已经亮着。翟潇闻离他两步，腕上缀的细钻晃眼，叠了一串栀子压着，右手拎一盒桂花酒酿，整个人都冒甜味儿。夏之光方才跑得急，这会儿竟然脸红心跳，从电梯门偷看他的脸。他正凑着两格信号打电话：“蟹季难道不吃蟹？好可惜呀，daddy。”口音不像南方人，嗓子却够腻，叫daddy的时候牙齿抵着舌尖，低垂的眼睫抬起来，好像在朝夏之光的方向看。夏之光一哆嗦，回头却只抓到他眼尾的风情。翟潇闻先他一步出电梯，还在对着电话那头慢悠悠地讲：“没听到吗？我说好可惜啊，daddy。”

他的daddy一周来三次，夏之光认得那辆车。翟潇闻会趴在阳台上等，月光从他头发上滑下来，清冷冷的，不暖人。夏之光隔着露台看他多情的邻居，冰雕玉琢的眉眼，月亮晒不化，笑起来却漾漾如春水。daddy走的时候他也在阳台上送，六楼望下去人像小蚂蚁，他套着daddy的薄衫懒洋洋地挥手，嘴里嘀咕什么，楼下的人听不到，只看到他玲珑的手腕，宛转的腰线是精液滋养的春床。他的声音高起来才好听，隔一堵墙也挠人心肝，夏之光听过，想他动情时眼角必定红如散开的胭脂，想他的手指和肩胛，想他弓起的脚背，却想不出完整翟潇闻。他只想自己欲望的一部分，四面墙里湿热的一朵百合，正当花期，被性爱滋润，引得他颤栗。

除此之外还见过几次。一次在同得兴，翟潇闻一个人叫一碗白汤底的细面，听说三虾已经过季，浇头就要了枫镇大肉和油焖茭白，又要一小碟嫩姜丝，放着一口没动，夹了两筷子面之后就只顾着喝茶，小菩萨似的一口一口抿。还有一次在大儒巷，往前是平江向后是观前，他在热闹中间冷清的一块地上听评弹，水牌上写的是王昭君。扑面黄沙萧萧征马，和四周景色极不相称，他歪头听，神色似是悲悯，却没有泪。半晌还是走了，一路到美罗拎了两只黑金包回来，大概是刷他daddy的卡，一点不心疼。最后一次就是在电梯里，夏之光没跟着他出电梯，又按回负一楼开车去买蟹。阳澄湖的大闸蟹正是最肥的时候，一只只白肚金毛，挂着塑料标牌宣告血统。夏之光拎四只去敲门，翟潇闻倚在门框上，调情的分寸都拿捏得熟：“要在我家做吗？好腥。”

夏之光顺理成章地带他到自己家里。烧水蒸蟹，切一两姜丝配醋。翟潇闻剥蟹剥得精细，蟹脚用小剪刀剪开，壳还要放回去，吃到蟹黄都要凉了，还是拿小勺斯斯文文往嘴里送。夏之光折了蟹腿嗑瓜子似的嚼，蟹肉细嫩，入口却觉不到回甘，他直直看着翟潇闻一点一点剥好了吃进去，说是秀色可餐，不到嘴里就只剩折磨人，连累自己手里这只蟹也品不出滋味。翟潇闻吃得讲究，吃完了又要泡半颗柠檬来洗手，十根手指头浸在水里，柔荑似的缠绕着洗掉腥味。夏之光忍不住在水里抓他的手，翟潇闻笑起来，离他很近：“你要帮我洗？”  
夏之光挤进他指缝，说行，你要我帮你干什么都行。翟潇闻从他手里挣出来，说不要，好湿。夏之光问他是哪里湿，手已经在他腰侧握了一个深色的水印。从餐桌到客厅有十六步，够夏之光脱光他的衣服。翟潇闻被压在沙发上，十个指头都被宝贝的含在嘴里细细舔过，夏之光尝不够似的继续啃他手掌，翟潇闻不耐烦了，推他：“你把我扒光按在这儿就为了吃手？”夏之光裤子还好好的穿着，隔着布料顶他：“好东西当然要慢慢尝。”翟潇闻于是鱼一样滑下去，解开裤子把夏之光硬挺的性器含在嘴里。他舌尖温热，很懂一点技巧，舔得夏之光头皮发麻，喘着气低头看他，那漂亮的眼睛惯会勾引人，此时抬头看他的神情又懵懂含水。夏之光简直不要活了，把他拎上来亲，恨不得和他一起死在这里，让他的daddy见鬼去。翟潇闻在他怀里扭，后穴濡湿了一片，放一根手指进去都要抖。夏之光对这幅身体轻车熟路，他早在他梦里完整了。等手指放到三根翟潇闻已经耐不住，猫似的挠他，叫哥哥叫得好可怜，像吃不饱的小妖精。夏之光已经抵在他穴口，磨磨蹭蹭就是不进去。“你怎么叫我哥哥，难道要我做你daddy的便宜儿子？”  
翟潇闻蹭他，搂着他脖子整个人贴上去。他白软的小肚皮早被男人的精养得鼓鼓的，一点饿也受不了，“那怎么办。”他好像无计可施，马上就要哭出来，只能在夏之光耳边很小声地说话。夏之光佯装听不见，又离他远了，他才肯大点声叫一句老公。夏之光满意地插进去，他就细着嗓子叫起来。他雪白雪白的一身皮肤现在也泛起红色了，交合处浸着水，丰腴的大腿颤抖，连脚趾都绷起来。夏之光啃他的锁骨，啃他红艳艳的乳，他熟透了的穴要把人吸得灵魂出窍了，他该被供在坛上。夏之光这样想他。想他变成金银珠宝堆出的小小神明，用世人无用的爱做祭品。他只高坐佛台，被垂涎窥探，却又被编成淫词艳曲，到头也无人皈依。  
夏之光这么想，但还是忍不住插进他身体里。翟潇闻很懂得怎么让自己舒服，扭着屁股引人往敏感点上撞，这时已经射了几次，夏之光做到这会儿早就意识昏聩，摸着他前面湿湿凉凉，也不知道是哪下撞到的。翟潇闻被他顶得几乎干呕，红着眼问他到底要不要射。夏之光意识回来几分，看到这样靡靡的漂亮脸蛋，又舍不得，哄着他夹紧些。翟潇闻一点力气也没有，只能抱着他哼哼唧唧的喘。夏之光掰过他的脸问：“你对daddy也这个态度吗？”翟潇闻呜呜咽咽，很小声讲：“他没有你这样久。”  
最后还是抱着他射出来。他们陷进沙发像陷进一汪流不尽的甘泉。翟潇闻一根手指都懒得动，任精液缓缓流下来，对夏之光说：“谢谢款待。”


End file.
